<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the road to oblivion is paved with good intentions by Darklingpda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075501">the road to oblivion is paved with good intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklingpda/pseuds/Darklingpda'>Darklingpda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>remus's no good, horrible, very bad life. (and death) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Panic Attacks, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklingpda/pseuds/Darklingpda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>remus summons a demon. it does not go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>remus's no good, horrible, very bad life. (and death) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. don't trust a painted face.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Prince was…. Overlooked, you could say. He was the younger brother of Roman Prince, the resident golden boy of their tight-knit community. Roman was the one that got straight C’s, yet the teacher’s loved him for his charm. He was the Quarterback of their school’s football team, he was the one all of the girls and boys were falling over their own feet to impress. Remus, however, was the one everyone forgot about. Even though he was the one that got overshadowed by his older brother’s influence on the teacher’s he would get in a year. Everyone assumed he would fail every class, and if he didn’t, they would accuse him of cheating. He was the scapegoat for every piece of vandalism on campus, even if he’d never touched a spray can in his life.</p><p>He was desperate. No one had ever given him the light of day his entire life, a side character in his own story. So here he was, putting the finishing touches on the summoning circle right in front of him. He had been hit with the wonderful idea to summon a Demon. Yes, that’s right. A Demon. He had already tried everything, getting straight A’s, joining any club he could, cleaning himself regularly, even sucking up to his own parents. Nothing worked. That’s why he decided to do so. </p><p>As he lit the last candle, he took in a deep breath, watching cautiously as the smoke from the fire snaked its way into the center of the circle, slowly gathering together, rising up into a tornado. It started slow, and sped up, faster and faster until it was producing enough wind to knock Remus off his feet, causing him to cry out in pain as he landed on his butt.</p><p>After about 3 minutes of that extravagant show of power, the smoke faded away, revealing a tall, handsome man, with a scar slashed across his face, as if an attempt to ruin the being’s beauty, only managing to make him even more handsome than he was. He had deep, dark, eyes, and a seemingly permanent smirk on his face. He was beautiful, and he took Remus’s breath away. </p><p>The demon raised an eyebrow at the young mortal in front of him, letting out a small chuckle as Remus hastily stood up. Remus smiled weakly, giving the demon a vague wave, unsure what to do. “H- hi.”</p><p>The demon gave him a warm smile, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. “Hello, little one,” the demon purred, causing Remus to blush lightly. “What is it you summoned me for? Riches, power?” he continued, graciously stepping out of the line of salt without a care, causing Remus to widen his eyes in terror. His eyes followed the demon as he circled Remus in amusement, as if he was a cat and Remus was a mouse.</p><p>He swallowed nervously, shaking his head as he tensed up, his shoulders almost reaching his ears, his eyes screwed shut. Janus smirked softly, enjoying the young boy’s overwhelmed state. He leaned forward, their faces much closer than what would be comfortable. Janus raised an eyebrow in slight confusion as he gently touched Remus’s chin, tilting his head up. Remus snapped his eyes open in shock, a little confused. “N- no. i- i want to be noticed.” Remus whispered, shying away from Janus’s touch. </p><p>Janus inwardly beamed at the easy task. ‘You should learn to be more careful with your requests, little mouse. You just made it far too easy to steal you away..’ he thought, his smile growing. “Oh? Is that it? Well, that should be an easy task. Are you sure that’s all you want?” he inquired, eager to take the young one’s sweet, innocent, soul.</p><p>Remus’s hands were trembling nervously, and he chewed on his lip as he thought, too overwhelmed to notice Janus’s eyes flicker down to his lips. “Y- yeah, i th- think so.” he spoke quietly, trying not to offend the demon. </p><p>Janus’s small smirk grew into a wide, almost inhuman grin, his sharp teeth glinting, almost teasingly. “Then we have a deal.” he spoke cryptically, a strange glint in his eyes that left Remus wondering what he was going to do. He didn’t have much time to think over it, however, as Janus quickly swept forward, pulling Remus in for a forceful kiss.</p><p>Remus cried out in surprise as Janus kissed him hungrily, moving to pull away. However, he quickly felt his strength leaving him as his control slipped away, leaving him melting into the kiss sleepily.</p><p>Janus smirked into the kiss as his new pet weakened, lifting Remus up to keep him from falling to the ground when his knees buckled. He pulled away, satisfied as he looked Remus over, the poor boy quickly falling asleep. Janus let out a soft sigh, pulling Remus closer, running his hand through the boy’s hair, soothing him gently. “Shhh… it’s alright… just sleep.” he hissed softly into Remus’s ear, lulling him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sweet promises hold dark truths.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus awoke with a start, gasping as he desperately attempted to catch his breath, much to the amusement of Janus, who was across the room, flipping through Remus’s diary with a disinterested look on his face.</p><p>“Good morning, i hope you slept well.” Janus purred, shutting the book with an audible smack, approaching Remus with a cryptic smile on his face. Remus gave Janus a small smile in return, pulling his knees up to his chest protectively. </p><p>Suddenly, a realization struck him, causing him to scramble out of bed, looking around the room desperately. “W- what time is it?” he squeaked, gripping his hair nervously. Janus simply hummed in response, checking the watch on his wrist noncommittally.</p><p>“Oh, about mid-afternoon. Is something wrong, little one?” he drawled, resting his hand on the small of Remus’s back, grounding him before he could reach a full blown panic attack. Remus’s breath was shallow, his chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. </p><p>“They’re gonna be mad at me. They’re gonna laugh at me, oh no, oh no, oh no no nonononono-” Remus mumbled, his pupils dilated, making it clear that he wasn’t paying attention to Janus’s words. Janus cooed softly, pulling Remus into a bruising hug, looking deep into Remus’s blank gaze. </p><p>“Aw, darling, would you like me to help you? I can make it so you feel much better~” he purred, bringing his hand up to Remus’s cheek, gently rubbing his cheek. Remus nodded desperately, letting out a small whimper. Janus’s small smile grew into a wide grin, and he kissed Remus again, disappearing as he dove into his pet’s mind, taking more control.</p><p>Remus shuddered as he felt a foreign presence in his head, letting out a relieved sigh as janus silenced his thoughts, leaving his head peacefully blank. ‘Little mouse, I think I know how to make you feel better~' Janus whispered to Remus inside of his mind, causing Remus to chew his lip in consideration.</p><p>“Y- you do?” he breathed out, smiling slightly, completely trusting Janus. After all, he had made the bad thoughts go away, so why couldn’t he trust him?</p><p>Janus chuckled darkly, humming in affirmation. ‘Yes, my dear. There was a game you were looking forward to getting, right dear?’ he purred, causing Remus to nod slightly. Now that he thought about it, there was something he wanted to get. </p><p>‘Well, why don’t we go get it?’ Janus suggested, planting the idea in Remus’s easily trusting head. Remus grinned, nodding quickly as he grabbed his bag, jumping out the window with ease, showing that Remus had done this same maneuver many times before. </p><p>Inwardly, Janus laughed victoriously, his new little toy was so sweet innocent. So easy to control. And so very, very, fun indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this is so short, had to get a filler one in before the main action XD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>